akuma
by lilet
Summary: <html><head></head>¿hay alguien en mi interior? estoy roto, me he roto en este mundo, te ríes pero no puedo ver porque... ¡destruyelo! ¡ no lo destruyas! - las palabras surgen en mi cabeza, aquella sed de sangre esta corriendo por mis venas... GORE! por favor si no quieres leer sangre, no entres! esto es un summary de la música y un poco del mio XD espero les guste... insinuación ereri...</html>


En las noches aquel ser ataca, se envuelve en la oscuridad persiguiendo a sus presas, los pasos firmes en busca de su víctima, un bloque de concreto que no le da más escapatoria que la muerte.

—...no...— retrocedió, sus piernas ya no tenían fuerza para escapar—...eren, por favor... —la risa que llegaba desde el fondo de sus pulmones, haciendo temblar su cuerpo y viendo fijamente a su comida.

- ... ¿porque?...— los recuerdos de ellos juntos, compartiendo aventuras y sueños se destruían poco a poco.

Un rugido salió de sus labios, sus ojos bañados de sangre, viéndolo fijamente.

—...tu... tú...Le hiciste esto a Mikasa—una brisa golpeo sus cabellos rubios, obstruyéndole por un momento la visión, sin darse cuenta que su amigo estaba junto a él.

—Estuviste cerca Armin—aquellas palabras frisa y sin sentimientos lo sorprendieron, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, aquellos dientes blancos y sonrisa escalofriante acaparaba todos sus sentidos— pero en lo único que te equivocaste es en la persona— Armin ponía atención a cada palabra que salía de esos labios— o... no quisiste creerlo—

—¡que has hecho!— Grito, sintiendo un carraspeo en su cuello— ¿dónde está eren?—

—acaso no me reconoces Armin?—su cuerpo se llenó de llamas rojas, unas colas salían de su piel, ese calor era demasiado— ¿no reconoces a tu amigo?— río con burla— ¿qué te parece si te hago recordar? —Aquellos ojos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas, un grito de dolor salía de sus labios, el cantico de su voz comenzaba a inundar aquel callejón.

El sonido de ropa siendo rasgada con algo filoso, los gritos que llegaban a sus oídos, aquellos amigos que tenía ya no estaban en este mundo.

—..Dete…ente—trataba de luchar en vano, su brazo tenía una cortada profunda, la carne sobresalía de su piel, la sangre corría por sus ropas— por f... avor— aferro sus manos al abrigo que llevaba puesto el de cabellos castaños.

— aun no me divierto lo suficiente, Armin— acaricio aquellas mejillas teñidas de sangre— pero ... por ser tu...– acerco aquellas filosas garras al cuello del rubio, perforándolo y viendo aquel charco de sangre que se estaba formando en el suelo; los ojos de Armin se volvieron bancos, su respiración se debilito y un último respiro salió de sus labios.

— solo por ser mi mejor amigo, no te hare sufrir demasiado— volvió a acariciar su rostro, pasando sus manos por el cabello rubio y cortando con la otra cada parte del cuerpo ajeno— ahora es momento de disfrutarte— mordió el hombro con gula, arrancando la piel de aquel cuerpo, devoraba cada parte de ese cuerpo para que no haya pruebas de la muerte de su amigo.

Los Ghoul son seres sin sentimientos, su comida es la carne humana, su forma favorita para cazarla es haciéndola sufrir. Ellos no tenían escapatoria en aquella forma, humanos de día y monstruos de noche, pero solo un Ghoul puede volver a un humano como él, un monstruo sin emociones y sin corazón para dar.

— Sabes Armin— hablaba con ese pedazo de huesos— él no lo quiere ser—

El silbido de un disparo rozo por su oreja, lo esquivo con tranquilidad, levantándose y viendo aquellos ojos verde oliva que le encantaban.

— Creo que volviste a llegar tarde— hablo, limpiándose la sangre de su labios, el otro tenía la pistola directa a su frente.

— maldito ¡maldito bastardo!— sus gritos de rabia lo hicieron sonreír.

— ¿Aun sigues molesto Levi?— camino, acercándose a él, viendo como el otro se aferraba a aquella arma, soltando disparos a su cabeza pero ni uno llegando a herirlo, aquel campo de calor que lo cubría lo protegía.

—Te matare, te matare— sus ojos se tiñeron de odio— te matare maldito monstruo¡pagaras por haberlos matado!— se acercó con rapidez, desfundando un cuchillo de su chaleco.

— deberías estar agradecido de seguir con vida— sus palabras vacías reflejaban que ya no era el mismo mocoso del que se enamoró, al que se entregó, al que llevo a su hogar. Tan solo era aquella abominación que vio en su sala, bañado de sangre de sus padres, las ganas de vomitar llegaron con fuerza, la apariencia de eren ya no era la misma, aquellos ojos bañados sangre y su boca cubierta por una mascara negra.

—Hare que te arrepientas de eso... maldito— las manos de eren tomaron las suyas, su rostro estaba cerca, su aliento chocaba con sus labios.

— tch, Levi san— chasqueo sus labios aproximándose a su boca, rozándola con uno de sus dientes.

— ¡suéltame!— Alejó su cabeza, dando una patada a sus costillas-— maldita sea aléjate— carraspeo sus palabras.

Sus manos lo soltaron, volvió a reír, llenando todo de sus carcajadas— yo te puedo dar esta vida Rivaille—

— Y una mierda— un dolor agudo llego a su pecho, bajo su vista a su cuerpo, la sangre corría por su pecho, sus ropas se estaban manchando— ugh.. ahhh— respiraba con fuerza, viéndolo a los ojos— te buscare maldito— su voz se hacía más débil a cada momento.

— es cierto Levi— volvió a acercarse a él, rozando sus dedos sobre él— hasta que vuelvas a caer en mí, esto nunca acabara— y un golpe en su pecho le hizo perder la conciencia— solo hasta que aceptes tener esta vida, este destino es el único que nos deparara la vida— las llamas de su cuerpo aumentaron, levantándolo del piso y llegando a los cielos...

Eren Yeager era ese monstruo sin corazón, ese monstruo llamado Ghoul...

.

.

.

**holas! aquí reportandome con un oneshot ereri versión tokyo ghoull... jejjejej espero les guste, ustedes saben que yo amo este tipo de fics pero lo estoy dejando mucho de lado... los que leen now and never lo actualizare a finales del mes, ya lo tengo un poco avanzadito pero haberlo dejado tanto tiempo me hizo que me fuera del guion, lo siento.**

**también ****esto iba a ser un fic de tipo persecución con horror y gore pero ya hay uno en versión shingeki de tokyo ghoul riren, y no lo quería hacer ya que seria casi repetir la trama en si, así que agradescan a leviatan-sama! que nos ha traido su gran fic aberración! jejeje, espero les haya gustado..**

**lilet bye bye**


End file.
